


One Cup Of Love

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: Where Daniel's a barista at Starbucks, and Sebastian's a student, who keeps coming backOr the Christmas Sebastidan coffee shop au that nobody ever wanted but I wrote anyway.(Idk why I added Brocades to this, it just felt kinda right I guess)





	

It was another day in London, the bitter December air sweeping through the door if anyone entered the store. Daniel wished he bought an extra jumper with him, for he was visibly shivering whilst more people piled into the crammed Starbucks, but stuck it out, afraid he would miss his favourite customer to serve.  
All baristas had their favourite customers, and Daniel's just so happened to be a young blonde called Sebastian. He guessed he was German by the accent, which would explain the extremely good looks. He came in everyday, at 8:30, and ordered a chocolate creme blend frappuccino, even in the cold month of December.  
Sebastian had his reasons to always go to the coffee shop, even when he wasn't in dire need of a drink. He was head over heels in love with the barista, who he thinks he remembers as Daniel. He goes to see him before heading off to work, to see that cute smile of his, and those deep brown eyes, slightly enlarged by the thick rimmed glasses, which made him even more adorable. Seb also noted he was Australian, and the accent made him weak at the knees. He wasn't very good in these situations normally, but with the extra factor of his crush serving him, it was hard not to trip up, confuse the barista and confuse the order.

At around 8:30, Sebastian walked into the busy Starbucks, and immediately looked behind the counter, trying to spot the Aussie. He had his head down, presumably writing the order on someone's cup, so Sebastian could only spy the brunette curls from behind the bar. However this was still enough to send Sebastian's heart into overdrive.

Whilst writing the order for one of his customers and good friends Lewis, he spied Sebastian in the queue, waiting to order. His mind drifted for a second, and was bought back to reality when Lewis reminded him of his order. The brunette looked down onto the cup he'd written on, before handing the cup to his co worker Max, who was trusted to sort out Lewis' order. After that one, Daniel filed through the rest, impatiently counting down until he spoke to the German blonde again.

"Oh hello there again Sebastian, do you want your usual? The medium chocolate creme blend frappuccino." The young Australian beamed to the slightly older German, before being cheerfully greeted with a yes. Their fingers briefly brushed over each other when Sebastian went to hand over the change, and Daniel definitely felt a little rush of something flowing through his veins. Maybe it was the nerves that this week was finally when he'd be making his move. Writing all the information on the cup, Daniel wondered how he could make Sebastian notice him, but soon came up with a plan. He'd leave subtle hints all week, eventually asking him out on the Friday before Christmas. Today, he would just write the name as per usual, but dot the i with a heart.

He trusted in Max to deliver the frappuccino, and sure enough he did this where Daniel could see. He shot the German a quick wink, before Max handed him the cup. The German took in the intricacy of the writing, before grabbing one of the green straws, and walking over to where Lewis and his good friend Nico were sat.

"Oh Seb, how nice of you to join us. Any improvement in the love life?" Lewis asked Sebastian playfully, before getting a slap on the arm back.

"Nothing's going on between us, and I'm afraid nothing ever will. Chances are, he's straight anyway. I've heard him talking to Max about his girlfriend plenty of times." Sebastian sighed in response, not content with the situation he was stuck in. There were no secrets between the 3 of them, they were all happy to admit they much preferred dating men over women, and they all knew Seb liked Daniel the barista, however they couldn't help in that department, as Lewis hardly talked with Daniel anymore.

"Seb, you can't tell him I said this to you, but I know he's not straight. I heard him saying the only reason he had a girlfriend was to make his parents convinced he liked women, when all he wanted to do was find a boyfriend."

"Well maybe I'd be the perfect match for him then? Anyways Lewis, Nico, have you guys found anyone?" Sebastian replied, trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Well actually we found each other, been dating since mid September. Sorry we didn't tell you sooner, we didn't really know how." Nico finally spoke up, a little nervous as to how Seb would react, but also confident, thinking he'd take it well.

"Well congratulations guys! I've got a meeting soon, so I'll see you guys soon." Sebastian finally muttered, before walking out of the doors. Out of the corners of his eyes, Sebastian could see Daniel with a faded smile, but he could have imagined that.

* * *

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday all passed, and it was Daniel's last chance to win over the guy of his dreams. He had the frappuccino ready, the message written out especially, and he'd even dressed up a little smarter, and done his hair a little neater. He also put contact lenses in, leaving the glasses at home for once. He was taking this seriously, for it was almost Christmas, and he wasn't prepared to let the guy of his dreams go so easily.

The German blonde walked in the store earlier than expected, which caught the Australian slightly off guard, however he knew what he was doing. However, the German had no idea as to what was to come, despite it being painfully obvious to Lewis and Nico, who were both sitting by the window, willing one of them to finally make a move.

As the blonde made his way to the cashier, he realised his favourite member of staff wasn't in, or at least that's what he thought. When the cashier, Carlos, signalled Sebastian to turn around, he saw Daniel, holding the frappuccino he loved so dearly. He knew this wasn't like normal, and even though it was Christmas, he still thought it was a little uncharacteristic. His eyes began to scroll across the message written on the cup, reading parts of it out loud. "Seb, dear. Meet at my place at 7pm, I'll text you the details. Love Daniel xx"

His heart melted at the sight of the brunette becoming a little shy, red tinting his cheeks a little bit. "Well, uhh, I kinda like you as more than a friend. So yeah, would you maybe go on a date with me?" The Aussie rambled on, looking down sheepishly moments later. When looking back up, it was to hear the German's reply.

"Of course I will, Daniel. It's been a yes since day one. I only came for a frappuccino, and left with your heart."

The German took Daniel into a tight hug, to the applause of the onlookers in the cafe. The Christmas decorations were shining brightly, however right now, the Australian could only focus on the German in front of him.

Lewis came bounding over moments later, with the pair convinced that he was congratulating them. However, he was holding a branch, with the trademark green leaves and white berries. It was mistletoe, and it was hanging above their heads.

"C'mon, it's Christmas and it's mistletoe, you can't refuse, that brings bad luck." The blonde said, looking up at the brunette. The brunette finally got the message, before taking the German into a sweet yet short kiss, which made his heart go wild. 

After the confessions, the pair went into the corner of the coffee shop, and finished up their respective drinks. Sebastian didn't ditch the cup that he was given, instead keeping it to save Daniel's number.

And through the years, the same coffee shop held memories in the pairs' hearts. It was where Daniel proposed on their 3 year anniversary, the place Sebastian asked his husband whether they'd like to adopt, and the place they took their child Alex Vettel to meet Alaïa Rosberg, Lewis and Nico's daughter.

Through their lives, they kept coming back to the coffee shop. Once, they were young lovers there, then they were a family who took Alex there, and finally, they were grandparents, who were being taken to the place by Alex and Alaia and their children.

All it took was one cup of love.


End file.
